


Etched

by Kaskade (orphan_account)



Series: Rickyl Short Works by Kaskade [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caring Rick, Dammit Daryl Let Rick Help You JFC, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Terminus, Post-Terminus (Walking Dead), Protective Rick, Stubborn Daryl, Stubborn Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaskade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road, they barely had anything to eat. Rick insists Daryl take his portions. Daryl refuses. But goddamn, Rick is persistent. And Daryl is stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricksbowlegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215995) by [Ricksbowlegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs). 



> For one of my favorite writers ever! How do you not have any gifts? This is set in early S5, let's say the night after they escape Terminus since I just watched that episode. Again. And if any of your works ever inspire anything to me again, I'll stick 'em here. Ha ha.

"Take it," Rick insists, scooting the can towards the hunter.

"Ya need it more than the rest 'f us," Daryl answers, pushing it back. "I ain't takin' yer rations."

Rick sighs, staring at the can. "Take it, Daryl," he says again.

"Ya need the energy, Rick, if yer gonna be movin'," Daryl stubbornly replies, staring into the tiny fire that burns in front of them.

Rick grumbles something under his breath. "I ain't gonna be the only one movin', Daryl," he tells the older man. "Eat the stupid beans."

"I don't need 'em," Daryl mumbles.

Rick rolls his eyes. "Please. Ya look like shit - no offense - and ya need it more than I do."

"He's right," Maggie pipes up from across the fire pit. "You should eat it."

"What, 're ya all gangin' up now?" Daryl says jokingly.

"Actually, yes, we are, because ya won't take the damned beans, Daryl," Rick laughs.

A few laughs are scattered across their tiny camp. Rick's just glad his group can laugh again, considering the things that went down over at Terminus. It's a sound that isn't too common anymore, because half the time, they're too busy trying to stay alive to actually live.

"Almost forgot what this feels like," Rick sighs, speaking his thoughts.

"Forgot what?" asks Daryl, a few of the others looking at him expectantly.

"Laughing," Rick says solemnly. "'s just, we spend so much time tryin' to stay alive that we forget what livin' feels like."

An odd conversation to be having, considering the recent events.

"Yeah, that's true," a voice, Glenn, Rick's sure, comes from across the fire. "Haven't been able to live since the prison."

Suddenly, everything and everyone go quiet. As if the entire world were mourning, not for the loss of the prison but for the loss of their people. Hershel, mostly. Rick had taken to viewing him almost as a father figure. Wise words, wise actions. Wise, to his death, indeed.

"Buzzkill," Daryl snickers, lightening the mood a bit.

A sigh from across the fire. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Rick says, "'Cause yer right."

Daryl was about to get up when Rick claps his hands.

"Now, Daryl, ya ain't gettin' ta leave 'fore ya finish these damn beans," the leader insists, snagging Daryl's wrists.

"Eat yer own food, Rick," Daryl laughs.

Another eye roll. "Daryl, ya didn't even eat tonight. Yer eatin' these," he insists.

"Yer so persistent."

A smirk from the former sheriff. "I know."

Daryl sighs in defeat, snatching the can playfully from the 'ringleader.'

"Fine, ya win," Daryl says, faking a pout.

"Knew I would," Rick grins like an idiot, kissing Daryl's cheek.


End file.
